Meeting the family
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: This is about a girl called Alice who is Alyssa's twin. This is a story about her meeting her brother, father and figuring out that relationships are hard. sorry crap summary. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the family**.

I was walking down the street heading for common grounds. I hadn't been to this side of town before, although i live here, i've never really been allowed to go out of the house. I live on the outskirts of morganville. I'm now 16 which means i'm allowed my freedom. It's an exciting and scary feeling going on an adventure to somewhere you haven't been before. It was hot today so i had a plain black t-shirt and black mini skirt on. It was weird because people generally like to wear bright, colourful cloths on hot days like this. But i was never one to roll with the crowd. I would make myself different no matter what i had to do, but i wasn't hard for me to make myself stand out in a crowd because i naturally got outcasted. i don't know whether it was because of my part pink dyed hair or my fashion sense.

Before i knew it i was at common grounds. There was a goth girl working today, and her name was Eve Rosser. I knew every human AND vampire in this town. it might seem weird for me too but i had my reasons.  
I was even friends with some of the vampires. Amelie, i knew her too well. oliver too. From what i knew, no one knew that oliver was a vampire. he said he saw himself as the "Human peace maker" with the vampires. Personally, i dont see how people could believe it.

I entered common grounds, heading for the counter. "mocha please." i asked Eve. She gave me a strange look and i then realised i looked like Alyssa. Then i mentally slapped myself. "Err... What?" she asked me in a confused manner. "mocha?" i said trying to get her to stop staring at me. And it worked. Eve turned her back to me to work this giant machine. She handed me my coffee and i payed up. $3.50 was alot for a coffee but it was super yummy. i could tell Eve was trying to keep her sanity. so i said "im not alyssa by the way. im alice." I felt the need to say it. "ohhh..." Eve whispered.

Then all of a sudden, oliver came out of his office staring right at me. I looked down and walked to a table. "Well, hello alice. its nice to see you here." He said cheerfully. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the common grounds logo on, and worn out jeans. "hi, you okay?" i asked politely. He smiled and said "i'm perfectly fine thank you. And you?" he said back. "im fine." i replied with i small smile.

I sat down, reading a magizne. It was busy in common grounds, but i was lucky enough to get a empty table. And then i walked in the bitch. monica morrell and her looked perfect from head to toe. Her followers looked the same-ish but not to the same level as monica. I waited for monica to see me. As i looked like alyssa, my bet was that she would come up to me and start something. she has killed alyssa. monica had killed my sister. I never personally knew Alyssa but i did cry when i heard she had died. I knew all the collins family. Dead and present. After all i am one, but i took a different name. Alice Johnstone. I dont know where i got my last name from. My mother never sent me to a public school or anything so i never really needed one. i guess it was just me making pointless history.

If Eve reacted badly, with monica i was going to die. I suddenly became panicked. Of course, in common grounds i was safe. Oliver wouldn't let her hurt me, would he? monica ordered her coffee and kicked out some poor college girl for her seat. Luckily she had her back to me. THANK GOD!

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. it was only gentle, but strong enough to make me give a little scream, and put my hand over my heart. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" Eve shouted. "May i help you?" i said sounding business like. "Umm...i was wondering if you were related to someone called Shane Collins?" she asked. Ah, Shane. i knew him VERY well. In fact, i spent a week looking up history about Shane. He's slept with almost every girl in town. "Err... maybe you should sit down." I said, nodding towards the spare chair opposite me. I also knew that Shane, Eve and someone else called Michael lived together in the glass house. I took a sip of my coffee, unsure of what to say. "yeah, i am. But its a long story." i said trying to control my nerves. "Great to know, but tell me!" she said optimisticly. i sighed and started to tell her.

"I'm Alyssa's twin, if you can believe that. I know its weird but its true. I was separated at birth from the family. I never knew why... Maybe they didnt want me or i got taken away. I honestly don't know." Eve was staring at me with that weird and confused expression. ah crap. She must think im A) Crazy or B) High on something. Then, on a sudden out burst she said "OH MY GOD!!! Really?! thats horrible!!" "You have to come with me!" she also said. "Huh?" i said making a confused and worried face. "You have to come with me to see Shane!" Eve corrected herself. "Is that a good idea?" i asked uncertainly. "Of course it is! He'd be super happy to meet you!" she shouted. "Okay, but dont kill me. My mum wont be happy. Seriously." i said joking around. Eve laughed and said "Dont worry i wont. im not a-" she held up to fingers which showed a V. V meaning vampire. "I know you're not." i said as a matter of fact. Eve grabbed my hand and dragged me out of common grounds without another word.

I sat in the passenger seat with nerves running through me. I was about to meet my brother who didnt know i existed. Oh dear god. why did i say yes? "chill alice. He's going to be amazed." Eve said as if she knew what i was feeling. In no time we were at the glass house. we got out of the car and walked to the house. When we were inside, Eve walked straight to the kitchen, leaving me looking lost in the hall. She came back through the door and lifted one finger to he lips. "wait here" She whispered. i did exactly that. I put my back against the wall. i could hear Eve talking to Shane. "Shane i have someone here to meet you. Shes special so dont freak 'kay?" i heard Eve say. "Im not going to freak Eve, Unless its my ex, lucy from the other night." i heard another voice say. But this voice was more husky, and manly. i could'nt help it, so i had to laugh.

Oops. I was meant to be quite. "Alice, you can come in now." Eve shouted to me. i walked down the hall and into the living room. The look on Shanes face was priceless. Then he fainted. unexpected much? Eve and i ran to him lying on the floor. I looked at Eve and said "What do we do?" "lets get him on the couch" Eves voice faltered. I grabbed him by the feet and Eve grabbed his arms. Boy, was he heavy. Eve and I struggled. He looked peaceful as he walked into the kitching getting cokes for us both. She came back in 2 minutes later with the cokes in her hands. Eve sat on the floor at my feet and passed me a coke. I felt guilty for making Shane faint, But what could ya do?

After 5 minutes he started to moce then opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Wow. I dream't that i saw someone who looked exsactly like Alyssa. isnt that weird?" Shane said, with a amazed tone. Eve gave a huge smile to me, full of amusment. "Umm Shane... you did. Her name is alice. And shes going to tell you the story now." AHHH EVE! Why did you do that!? Shane looked at me with a completely comfused face.  
"Hello. As Eve said, Im Alice. Im Alyssas twin. I was seperated at birth from you and your family. so, therefore, you never knew about me." I explained. "WHAT!? How?! When?!" Shane started stuttering. I laughed. "basiclly, im your sister. Sorry 'bout that." I joked. He smiled, got off the sofa and hugged me. It was a brotherly hug.

After a couple hours of talking we got down to family. He told me about my real mother and father. My mum sounded like a lovely person. I really wish i had met her. On the other hand, my father sounded awful. How could Shane stand too live with him. Then it came down for me too talk. The part i was dreading. "I was raised up by vampires.- BUT im not one dont worry." I added the last bit by the look on Shanes face. "My mother is the most loveliest person you will ever meet." That left Shane and Eve in utter shock. "Who is she?" Shane asked. i sighed and spoke the words. "Amelie." Which left Shane and Eve with there mouths hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awkward...... Okay, i read though my first chapter and i realised there was ALOT of spelling mistakes and stuff. sorry about that.  
Disclaimer: i dont own theses amazing books.... Rachel Caine does. **

We sat in awkward silence for a while. They just stared at me like i was A) Mad or B) High on something. I had to admit i was starting to believe it myself. "Errrr.... sooo" I said trying to get them to stop staring, it was getting creepy. Exspecially Eve. It was like a freaky goth doll staring at you. I shivered. They finally stopped, Eve stood up and looked at her watch. "Man, we were talking for 2 hours." Eve commented. "I guess i should go." i said starting to get up myself. "NO!" Shane shouted and looked down at his feet. "Why? Whats wrong?" i asked sweetly. "Firstly, its dark. Secondly, i just met my sister i didnt know existed for 16 years. Please stay." I thought about it for a moment but then thought about my mum. "No better not. But hey, give me your cell number. That way we can stay in touch." i said happily.

He smiled and grabbed his phone from his pocket. I grabbed my iphone too and started to type his number in. After i saved it as Shane i put it back in my pocket. I then said my goodbyes and walked to the front door.  
"Wait! You cant be serious about walking home in the dark." he said eyes locked on me. "Dont worry about me, i'll be fine." i said trying to get him to understand that i was old enough to make my own decisions.  
"At least let me drive you." Eve put in. "Yeah, your not going out at night." Shane commented. I put my hands on my hips. "Since when were you my parents?" i said giggling. "Oh no! Im not being amelie." That made me laugh harder, then Eve joined in. Shane just stood there and watched us have a hysterical fit. When me and Eve calmed down alittle, i then spoke. "Seriously guys. Dont worry 'bout me. I'll be fine." Shane still looked unsure but i then added, "To be honest, the vamps seem to like me. But dont worry, i can handle any badass vampire who wants to mess with me." "HA. Im sure." Shane said clearly not believeing me. i sighed knowing that i wasnt going to win. "Look, ill be fine. But i really need to go." i said begging. "okaaaaaaay, if your sure." Shane said STILL unsure.

I turned around and opened the door. And there, hanging in the sky was a big, shiny moon staring at me. As i reached the gate i saw a figure leaning on the lamppost. I walked on a little, to find it was Brandon. "Amelie sent me find you. And now that i have, may we go?" He said politly. Brandon offered me his arm and i took it. "Why did she send you?" i asked wondering. "She was clearly worried about you." He replied. I looked back to the glass house and saw shane starring out the window at me and Brandon. Oops. He didnt look happy. What can ya do? Amelie is my mother, she was worried about me, so therefore i was not my fault. I smiled back at him and carried on walking. It was a peaceful journey back to my house, i didnt have to worry about anything. But now i had met Shane, i had to meet my father. Frank Collins.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. lack of inspiration. Anywayss please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. sorry if any of the spellings are wrong or anything, i cant be bothered to re-read it and edit it. Sowwy. LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Morganville Vamps.... but i do own Alice and the plot.... But i really wish i owned Shane :( anyways, Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3:

My mum was no impressed about me being out so late. She then started talking 'bout all this motherly crap that i switched off my concentration and thought about tonight. I was probably one of the most safest person in morganville.  
After her rant, i went to my room. I looked for my ipod but guess what? she had taken it. That just sucked. I then tried to watch TV but guess what? She had disconnected it as well. Now i was pissed. Instead of going down stairs and shouting at her, i just lied on my bed being the stroppy teenager everyone thought i was. After 5 mins of that a became bored. My attention span was the size of a peanut. I then felt my pocket vibrate. HA! My mum hadnt taken my phone! I was actually proud of that. I looked at my phone too see i had a text from Shane. **(A/N: the "---" thing is Shane and the (---) thing is Alice.)**

"Are you okay?"  
(Yeah im fine. my mother finally stopped her rant on how i was being stupid and stuff :/)  
"Haha. I cant see amelie like that."  
(Like what? motherly? Haha)  
"Yeah shes so cold and she doesnt seem to like anyone"  
(She clearly likes me. ;D)  
"Yes, but that is because your basiclly her daughter."  
(True i guess. Oh well, im just loved.)  
"anyways, i think Eves burning something in the kitchen so im gunna go." (HAHA. Text me when you know what it is. Bye :))

After that 15 mins was over, i started to fall asleep. It was 10am when i woke up. I had woken up from a text. "It was spagetti. Im not eatin' that!" That text said. I was confused at first but i then realise it was the food Eve burnt last night. I find it funny that it took Shane all night to figure it out. I laughed out load and got up, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I was home alone like always so i had a routine. Shower, breakfast and then i would go out and do something. But considering i had no friends, i was alone alot. But i truly didnt mind being a loner. I wondered if Shane was busy today... I knew he was a slacker so he probably wouldnt be doing anything immportant. I turned the shower on, making sure it was the right temperture.

After my shower, i dyed off and grabbed my phone and started to texting him. I got a text 10 mins later saying "Sure. Common grounds?" i texted back sure and started to change from my yellow and blue pjs to my kindda clean white and black top and my black jeans that were filthy. I grabbed my lime green converses on the way to the door and my jumper. Today was a mild, yet sunny day. I walked down the empty streets and thought about school. it was only sunday so therefore, i had to go back tomorrow. Which was a down point to my life. I didnt exactly have friends at school, i had one guy friend called james in my english class. But we never hanged with each other at lunch or anything.

In no time i was at common grounds. Eve wasnt working today, so there was some random dorky guy at the counter. I ordered my coffee and tried to find a seat. I didnt have much luck, but i saw someone waving at me. Right in the corner of the shop was jason. I smiled and walked over to him and sat in the seat oppisite him. "Hey Alice." he said with a smile. "Hey yourself. How you been?" I asked, he just came out of prison for stabbing someone. So sure, it was risky hanging with him but i really enjoy his company. His smile slipped a little and then he said "Fine i guess. how 'bout you?" I understood that he didnt want to talk about it, so i carried on as if we hadnt started it. "Im great! Had the best week ever." I said still smiling. "Really? Wow, cool" Jason said cheerfully. I laughed at his failed attemp of enthusiasm. I looked into his deep blue eyes, as he did with me. We were about to kiss when from the corner of my eye i saw Shane standing at the door of common grounds looking shocked and disgusted. I broke away from Jasons gaze and looked at Shane. Shane walked out of the coffe shop, what am i meant to do? Run after him? I gave Jason a worried expression and said "Go after him." I nodded thanks and ran out of common grounds trying to find Shane. I looked everywhere, and i still couldnt find him. Then i ran into someone. God! I was a stupid idiot! "Im so sorry!" i said not realising who i ran into. It was non other then SHANE! He gave me a filthy look and just stood there. "Err... Shane... Can i explain to me what i have actually done wrong? Because, to be honest i dont really know...." I didnt really understand why he ran off. Then i got the worse look in the world.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS THAT EFFIN' SICKO!" He practiclly shouted in my face. "Firstly, im not a nun. you can swear in front of me. And secondly, technically i can kiss who ever i want to kiss. And if that doesnt make sense it means you DONT tell me who i can and cant kiss." i said, he was pissing me off big time now. How dare he? I dont tell him who to date or what to eat! The look on his face showed that he clearly didnt agree with me. "Oh, well im sorry. Sorry for saving you from kissing that frickin' messed up piece of-" "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" i said cutting him off. "Who said i didnt want to kiss him? Im going out with him for christs sake!" I shouted in his face.I didnt think that comment helped because he looked more angry then before. Oops. Oh well, i cant help it. "I mean... i love you big brother?" I said in a cheesey innocent voice. "YOUR GOING OUT WITH HIM?" Shane screamed. "no...." I really dont help much. Maybe i should sew my lips together.

"Shane it really isnt a big deal. Its nothing really. Calm down!." I said trying to show amelies authority. It worked, i could see the angry slowly exiting Shanes eyes. "So... why dont we do something instead of standing randomly in the middle of the path?" I asked. "Sure, i guess. What shall we do?" Shane replied. To be honest i didnt actually know what to do. "How 'bout we go back to yours for a while till we figure out what to do." i suggested. Shane shrugged and started walking down the street towards his home.

It took less then 15 mins to walk to the glass house. When we arrived, Shane walked straight to the X-Box and started to load a game. Boys. I shooked my head and smiled. "You play?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to the sofa. "Zombie game. Nice."  
I said, i was suprised he didnt have Call Of Duty. Oh, wait... I saw it in one of the many boxs near the TV. He passed me controller and pressed play. I WON! WOOP! Shane didnt look happy. Just shows you that girls can do anything.

Then Eve came down the stairs with her Doc Martens bangging on each step. "WHOA! Alice! You beat him! Nice one." Eve shouted down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah..." Shane gumbled. I gave a little laugh while Eve walked over to me putting her arm around me. "Thats my girl Alice." She patted my head and sat on the sofa next to Shane. I checked my phone to see if i had any messages or anything. And it turned out i had 2 miss calls from my mum. Yikes. "Hey, guys im going to call my mum. Ill be right back." I walking into the kitchen and rang Amelie. "Yes." She said when she picked up. "Hey, mum its Alice. You called me?" I said. "Ah. Yes. I will discuss it with you later." I nodded, but then realised that she couldnt see me. "Yeah okay. bye." "goodbye Alice." Then she hung up. I walked back into the living room to find a shocked Eve and annoyed Shane. Either the world is 'bout to blow up or Shane told Eve about me and Jason. Eve turned and looked at me. I gave Shane a confused look and just stood there in the awkwardness. Then Eve spoke. "Your going out with Jason?" I flinched at how loud her voice was. I could tell i was going to get an ear full. I just nodded and waited for the shouting to happen. It was clear that Eve was trying to keep her temper down. You could see her taking deep breaths. "Look, Eve... Its no big deal..." I said trying to calm her down, and failing. "Alice... ITS A HUGE DEAL! HE'S A KILLER! You need to stay away from him!" Screamed Eve. "Eve! Didnt you hear me? Its not big deal. Stop freaking over something so tiny!" I shouted back. "ALICE! YOU HAVE TO STOP SEEING HIM! LIKE NOW!" Eve screamed, still VERY angry. "Eve, I love him! I know hes dangrous but do i care? no. I enjoy his company more then anyone elses. He was one of my first friends here, so nothing you do is gunna break us apart, no matter what you do." I screamed back, But then realised what i had said. I had said I love him. Eves face turned red under the white mask of make-up. "get out..." Eve whispered. "What?" I said in disbelief. "GET OUT MY HOUSE!" Eve screamed back. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to blink then away, But they wouldnt leave. Then the first tear fell down my cheek. I didnt move to wipe it away, i just run out of the house, heading for Common Grounds.

**I hoped you liked it. It was fun to write. :) Review please.... I love you forever :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to XoXiLoVeMoRgAnV iLlEvAmPiReSxOx who reviewed my story. :) As i said in the last chapter, i'm sorry if any spellings are wrong or anything. I'm lazy XD... anyways... Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**:

I ran. As fast as i could. I had to get away from the glass house. As soon as i past Common Grounds, i felt someone following me. I looked back to find a worried Jason walking towards me with confusion written all over his face. I walked over to him and cried on his sholder. He rapped his arms around me and we just stood there, not bothered by the fact that it was getting dark. When my crys became sobs, Jason took me to a bench and let me sit on his lap and started asking questions.

"Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. "What happened Alice?" He said. "Eve started saying that i cant see you, then we got into this massive argument and then she kicked me out...Oh Jase what am i going to do?" I explained. Jason just shook his head and patted my back. He didnt say anything so we just sat there. "I should get home." I said. I looked at Jasons face and he nodded his head.

I got off his lap and held out my hand to help him took it and held it tightly. "Alice, i cant believe im going to say this but i am. Alice I love you. I dont care what people think of me, but i just want you to know, that i would never hurt you. And thats a promise."  
He had said it. Those 3 words i had always wanted him to say. "I love you too Jase. And i believe you." I replied. I had said it! I thought my mouth would stop working and i would look like a retard. No offence to retards and all. He said i love you again and lent his forhead against mine. We then noticed it was dark so we decided it was time to walk back. So, we walked hand in hand down the street waiting for whatever morganville was going to bring us.

I was lying in bed, trying ot get my head around what had happened the last couple days. And my mum** did not **help...

* * *

** ~~Flashback~~**

I was outside my house with Jason talking about tonight. Jason was saying stuff like "I dont care what Eve thinks..." It was reassuring. But it was getting last. I was about to kiss him when one of Amelie's body guards came out and ordered me in. Instead of kissing Jason, i gave him a frustrated look and waved goodbye. As soon as i entered the house, i felt it get all warm and welcoming. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I quickly went to the bathroom to find that my make-up was a mess. How Jason was going to kiss me i will never know. i sighed and wiped all my make-up off. i entered the living room to find Amelie and some Vampire i hadn't met.

He was hot. Simple as. He had short, black spiky hair, he was weirdly tanned for a vampire but it worked somehow. and his body was WOW. He coughed and i realised that i was staring for too long. I hoped i wasn't drooling. "sorry..." i said looking away. "Its fine." he said with a smile. His smile was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

"Alice, this is Cole. He will be staying with us for a while." Amelie interrupted. I was shocked. I got to stare at this hot and sexy guy for a while! Major plus for today. I waved hi and introduced myself.

"Hi, As my mother said, im Alice." "lovely to meet you Alice." He replied.

I walked to the stairs and headed for my bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was gone.

~~End Of Flashback~~

* * *

Ugh! I mean living with Cole was perfectly fine. It was just Shane and Eve. I knew that today i had to go and face the world. I got up, had a shower, got changed in skinny jeans and a black vest top and grabbed a banana on the way out.

I thought about where to go, then i thought of the perfect place. My old tree house. I entered the woods, stepping on twigs and logs and finally found it. Me and if you can believe it, Oliver made the tree house. okay, so it was more Oliver then me but... i climbed up the old rope ladder and sat in the middle of the floor and started to think. I looked around to see what was in the tree house. All that there was, was some chairs, a small table and some posters. After awhile i knew that it was useless thinking to gave up and lied on my back. i tried to listen to the birds, but there were none to listen too.

5 mins later, i got a text. I took out my phone and looked at it to find that Shane has sent it. How dare he? After everything that had happened! the text said "I'm soooo sorry for the other night. I had no idea that Eve was going to have a frickin' melt down! Please reply..." No, i was not going to reply. I'm amazed that he had the guts to text me at all!

After 10 texts I'd had enough. I decided that the right thing to do is reply to one text. no matter how annoying that boy was. I was starting to wish i hadn't met him. Or at least not given him my number. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? Leave me alone! I wish i never met you!" I replied to the 10th text. It was harsh i had to admit, but that boy was so persistent. I got another text saying the sameish thing. "I'm really really sorry Alice. Your right. We did treat you harshly. Please can we talk?" I thought about it, and talking about the situation might not be a bad idea. "Fine, your house 6pm" i replied and turned my phone off.

I had the rest of the day to kill now, so i headed for town. Hoping that i might find something interesting to keep me entertained for a while...

**:) i hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here'e the next chapter for you. :) I've got half-term now, so i will probably update a lot more. Plus, I've gotten so addicted to this site, that i HAVE to be on here either reading or writing or i will die. haha. Enjoy... **

I walked into town listening to my ipod, not noticing much around me, when i bumped into someone. I instantly took my headphones out and said sorry to the person i had just walked into. "Alice... It's okay." Said the stranger. But i recognised that voice. It was none other then Cole. "Err... Hi." It was weird to see him here.

"Want to get a coffee?" Cole asked me. I smiled, nodded my head and walked into Common Grounds with Cole on my tail. This was the first time that i had actually ever had a proper conversation with him. I went up to the counter for us to order. "What would you like?" I asked Cole. "Black coffee please." He replied politely. I ordered our drinks and walked to the table Cole was sitting at.

"So... Where do you come from?" i wondered. "Brooklyn, New York." He said. I had always wanted to go there... "Cool. When were you born?" I knew i was getting nosey, but i lived with the guy, i had a right to know. "15 February 1899." WOW, i knew Amelie was old, but just wow. "Umm... How old were you when you changed?" He lifted one eyebrow. WHY couldn't i do that?

"Sorry to pry..." I added. "I was 19 when i was changed." He said with a laugh. God, im amazed Amelie trusts me with a 19 year old. Okay, so he was like 200-300 years old but the horny-ness doesn't go away. "Ouch...Thats mean." I said. He didnt disagree.

We drunk our coffees in silence, until my phone vibrated. "One second." i said to Cole. I looked at my phone to find a message from an unknown number. "Hi, its Eve. I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have acted so insanely the other night. I'm glad your coming round tonight for us to talk it all through.:)" Read the text.

It even had a smiley face! I frowned and turned back to Cole. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself." Cole said to me. "Well, i have always lived here. I was born on the 14 march 1994 and that's about it." I replied with a smile. I was happy i actually remembered my birthday. "So you sixteen." Cole said as a matter of fact. "Yeah. I want to learn to drive soon." I really wanted to drive. Then i wouldn't have to walk everywhere.

I then realised what the time was. It was now 4.00pm. 2 hours till i had to meet the others. "Maybe we should head home..." I said, trying to make a conversation. Cole nodded and stood up. I hopped up to and headed for the door.

As soon as i was outside the door, the bitter wind hit me. I shivered and looked back to Cole who was taking off him jacket. He put it round my shoulders and smiled. I nodded thanks and started to walk down the lonely street. "Your not going to kill me are you?" I said playfully. "Ha. I wouldn't touch you, not only would Amelie kill me, but your too beautiful to kill..." He said. I blushed and looked down. We continued walking down the street in silence.

* * *

When we arrived home, i gave Cole his jacket back and headed upstairs for a nice, hot shower. That killed 15 minutes of my time. After i got out the shower and got changed, i went to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. There was nothing to cook with. There was some rice, eggs and some mouldy cheese. Nice. I desperately needed to go shopping.

I tried to concentrate about food, but my mind kept thinking about meeting Shane and his house mates again. I gave up on dinner and went to my room and listened to music. Thankfully Amelie gave it back. Honestly, if i didn't have technology i would die.

Before i knew it, it was 5.45pm. I got dressed in something... descent. I didn't want to get properly dressed up for this. I walked down the stairs and found Cole sitting on the sofa with a drink. I knew what it was straight away.

B-L-O-O-D.

I shuddered and sat down on the armchair opposite him. "I'm going out soon by the way. So you dont need to worry about me." I said. "Would you like me to drop you off? I mean in going out anyway." Cole commented. "Yeah. That would be great thank you." I replied sweetly.

We headed for the door and walked in the pavement to his car. He opened the car and we drove off.

* * *

In a car, getting to the Glass House was quick and easy. Walking? Not so much. I was late by about 5 minutes. Shane texted me but i didn't bother to reply. When we arrived, i waved Cole goodbye, ran to the door and rang the door bell.

The door opened as fast as lightening and a blonde guy pulled me inside. "Whoa dude! Dont rip my bloody arm off!" I shouted to the guy and snatched my arm back. "Sorry, we were worried." He said. I was trying to figure out who this guy was. Then i knew. He was Michael Glass. He owned this house. "I'm guessing your Michael Glass." I said to him. He grinned and nodded. Michael started to walk to the lounge, and I followed him like a lost puppy. Michael sat down next to Eve and waited for someone to say something. "Hi" I said trying to sound normal.** F.A.I.L.** "Alice, Eve would like to apology's." Michael said, speaking for Eve. Eve took a deep breath and began to speak. "Yeah, Alice i am truly sorry. I said some really harsh words to you and i shouldn't have."

I had to forgive her. Whether i wanted to or not, i had too. "It's okay." I said. Eve nodded thanks. "Err... Hey Shane." I said with a weak smile. "Hey. That's all you can say! I spent the last 10 minutes thinking you were dead! I texted you! Why didn't you reply!" Shane shouted to me. I was shocked by his sudden outburst. "Sorry?" It sounded like a question. Shane just shook his head and grinned.

"So... If that's all, then i should go..." I said slowly. "No no no. Your staying here tonight. It's waaaaaay to dark." Shane said, disagreeing. "Okay then." i replied instantly. Shane's face was priceless. I dont think he actually thought i would agree so quickly. "Where will i be staying" I also said. Eve grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. Eve pointed to a room. "Cool, But do you mind if i call my mum first?" I asked politely. "Yeah sure." Eve replied and walked into her room.

I tried to phone my mum but it just went straight to voicemail. I decided to call Oliver instead. Luckily he answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Its Alice. My mum isnt picking up her phone so can you tell her that i'm at a friends and will be back tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course Alice. Is that all?" He said. "Yeah thank you Oliver" I said, not realising what i had said till i ended the call.

"Oliver? As in Common Grounds Oliver?" Eve asked me from behind. I jumped and Shook my head. "No. It's someone else." I said and put on a fake smile. "Ohh... Well, Anyways here's the room..."

**I hope you liked it :) It took forever to write but it was definitely fun. Like i said up in the first A/N thingy ^^^^ Will update alot more because i have half-term. So review please :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've had some tests and had to revise, then my wireless crashed and ugh :S but its alll good now :) Enjoy... **

Chapter 5:

At the end of the hall was a door. I walked over to it and opened it. The room was amazing. It had 3 windows, a double bed and even a desk and wardrobe. I didn't realise that my mouth was open till Eve pushed it up. "This is the spare room." Eve said with a laugh. "I guessed. This room is HUGE" I said, walking around. My room was the same size, but it had so much junk in it, that it looked half the size of this. It reminded me to clean up my own room.

"I'll get some clothes. Hang on..." Eve said, walking into her room. I followed her and waited patiently at the door. Her room was exactly what you would expect a goth's room to be. The wall's were black with neon paint splattered all over it. She had a black wardrobe which was now being invaded. Eve threw a black top and black shorts at me. They hit my face.

"Nice, Eve. Nice." I said, shacking my head. Eve gave a cheesy smile and closed her wardrobe and walked out of her room towards the stairs. I chucked the clothes into the guest room and walked down the stairs after Eve.

"YO! What's for dinner?" I heard Eve call to whoever was in the kitchen. I was thankful that someone was making dinner now. I hadn't eaten so i was starving. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious. "Well, Shane is cooking, so there is only one thing it could be." Michael said with a grin. Eve thought about it for a second. There was clearly something i wasn't getting. Michael saw my confused face and explained to me what i missed.

"Shane can only cook two things. Chilli and Spaghetti." Oh. That explained a lot. I sat on the sofa, listening to Michael play the guitar. He was playing a soft but rockish**(A/N I made a new word XD) **song. I didn't recognise it at first, but then i remembered. "Hey, is that Remembering Sunday by All Time Low?" Michael looked up from his guitar with a shocked face. "Wow, you know All Time Low? I thought it was just me." He said with a amazing smile. I could help but smile back. "May i play a song on the guitar?" I asked politely. He nodded and passed the guitar to me.

I nodded thanks in return and began to play Misguided Ghosts. My mother always told me that i have a nice voice, so i put it to the test. "I'm going away for a while, but ill be back dont try and follow me... " I sung. I closed my eyes and let the song take me away.

After the song had finished, I opened my eyes to see Michael, Shane and Eve right in front of me with their mouths wide open. I giggled and put the guitar down. "Holy crap Alice! Your fucking amazing!" Shane said. Eve basically said that same thing, as did Michael. "Sing again! Sing again! Sing again!" Eve shouted.

"Okaaaay... But what?" I asked them. "Oh! A Slipknot song!" Eve shouted again. I gave her a "Your a dumbass" look. "Eve, i cant scream..." I said. I was starting to wonder if Eve was normal... "Not all of them have screaming in ya know." Eve said defending herself. "No Eve, Just no." I said, shaking my head. She pouted and Suggested another song. "How about Breathe by Paramore... I mean, you sound good singing paramore so why not sing another one?" Eve actually had some sense then.

"Michael do you know how to play that? Or shall i?" I said. "I can play it" Michael said with a smile. He grabbed his guitar and started to play. And all i did was sing along and watch Shane's and Eve's faces light up.

After the song, Shane finished making dinner and brought it in for us to eat. I had to admit, Shane was amazing at making chilli. It was the BEST chilli i ever had, even though i actually hadn't had it before. I had devoured it in less time it took for Shane to return with his. "May i have some more please?" I asked, still hungry. "Sure." He replied and took my bowl from me.

"Let me get it" I said, grabbing the bowl back and walked into the kitchen and saw the chilli bubbling away on the stove. I refilled my bowl and re-entered the living room eating. I sat back down at the dinner table and finished eating.

Then all of a sudden my phone started playing Baby by Justin Bieber. **(A/N Even people who dont like him have to admit its a good song...) **I looked at the screen adn saw it was an unknown number. I said hello and waited for a reply. "Hey, Alice its Cole. Do you need a ride back tonight?" He asked. "No, I'm staying round theirs, ill see you tomorrow." i said and hanged up before he could reply.

"Sorry" I said to Shane, Eve and Michael. "Its okay, Hey after dinner do you want to play video games?" Shane said." I was about to reply when Eve said "Or Or Or... We could watch a movie?" "Eve, you just sounded like a retarded seal." Shane said. All Eve done was give him the finger. Me and Michael laughed at them and started to clean up.

Me and Michael ended up washing up. I was washing and he was drying. "Michael... You like Eve dont you...?" i asked, breaking the silence. Michael dropped the plate he was holding, which coursed it to break. I bent down to retrieve it and cut my hand open. "OH FUCK!" I shouted. It was bleeding BAD and i hated blood. I already felt dizzy...

I gripped the counter for support. Michael had come out of his weird trance thing. He held my hand and looked at it. He whistled and grabbed kitchen paper to cover it. The kitchen paper was red in seconds. "Here, put it under water. I think it might need stitches." He said. And i felt sick... I ran to the toilet and threw up.

Shane then ran to Michael demanding what happened. Michael explained what happened and walked over to me to see if i was okay. "I-Its-the-blood" I said, breathing heavily. "I dont know whether they need st- "them"" Michael said. The "them" was stitches. Even though i knew what he meant, it was still nice to not hear it. "WOW. Thats one deep-assed cut!" Shane decided to comment, which i wish he didnt as this made me sick once again...

**I hope you liked it. And is there anyone else's mind you would like me to write about? Just tell me and i will. :) Please Please Please review. :) **


End file.
